Dusknoir
|dexsinnoh= |dexgalar=137 |evofrom=Dusclops |gen=Generation IV |species=Gripper Pokémon |type=Ghost |metheight=2.2 m |imheight=7'03" |metweight=106.6 kg |imweight=235.0 lbs. |ability=Pressure |dw=Frisk |body=04 |egg1=Amorphous |color=Black |male=50 |evo= }} Dusknoir (Japanese: ヨノワール Yonowaaru) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Dusknoir is a ghost Pokémon with a semi-humanoid appearance. It has a light gray head with a single red eye, crown like protrusions around its neck and a yellow antenna on top of its head. Its body is covered with gold bands: two bands on each of its arms and one band wrapped around its head. It's stomach has a gold band in a zigzag pattern and two eye-like patterns, forming a face. Evolution Dusknoir is the final evolution of Duskull. Dusknoir can be obtained by trading a Dusclops while it holds the item Reaper Cloth. Game info Locations Side Game locations Pokémon Mystery Dungeon In this game, Dusknoir plays a good guy in the beginning, when you first meet him. Everybody thinks he is a great and famous explorer. He saves you a few times too. But when you capture the "evil" Grovyle (who's really your partner when you were a human), Dusknoir grabs you and your partner and drags you into another world. You end up battling him and several Sableye before going to Temporal Tower. In Explorers of Sky special, Dusknoir redeems himself by saving Grovyle twice and aided in the defeat of Primal Dialga in the future. Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |Future Sight|120|100|10|Psychic|Special|Clever|2|0}} 1 |Fire Punch|75|100|15|Fire|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |Ice Punch|75|100|15|Ice|Physical|Beautiful|4|0}} 1 |Thunder Punch|75|100|15|Electric|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 1 |[[Gravity]]|—|—|5|Psychic|Status|Clever|2|0}} 1 |[[Bind]]|15|85|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|3|0}} 1 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2|1}} 1 |Night Shade|—|100|15|Ghost|Special|Clever|3|0}} 1 |[[Disable]]|—|100|20|Normal|Status|Clever|2|0}} 1 |'Astonish'|30|100|15|Ghost|Physical|Cute|2|3}} 6 |[[Disable]]|—|100|20|Normal|Status|Clever|2|0}} 9 |'Astonish'|30|100|15|Ghost|Physical|Cute|2|3}} 14 |[[Foresight]]|—|—|40|Normal|Status|Clever|2|1}} 17 |'Shadow Sneak'|40|100|30|Ghost|Physical|Clever|3|0}} 22 |[[Pursuit]]|40|100|20|Dark|Physical|Clever|2|1}} 25 |[[Will-O-Wisp]]|—|85|15|Fire|Status|Beautiful|3|0}} 30 |Confuse Ray|—|100|10|Ghost|Status|Clever|2|1}} 33 |[[Curse]]|—|—|10|Ghost|Status|Tough|3|0}} 37 |'Shadow Punch'|60|—|20|Ghost|Physical|Clever|2|0}} 40 |'Hex'|65|100|10|Ghost|Special|Clever|2|1}} 45 |'Shadow Ball'|80|100|15|Ghost|Special|Clever|4|0}} 52 |Mean Look|—|—|5|Normal|Status|Beautiful|2|0}} 57 |[[Payback]]|50|100|10|Dark|Physical|Tough|2|0}} 64 |Future Sight|120|100|10|Psychic|Special|Clever|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites Appearances Anime In Ghoul Daze!, it guards a tunnel that leads into the spirit world. Dusknoir prevents a rebel ghost child from taking humans into the spirit world, saving Ash and Angie. In Working on a Right Move!, Conway used his Dusknoir against Ash in the Sinnoh League but lost. *Dusknoir (Mystery Dungeon) *Dusknoir (DP090) *Conley's Dusknoir Trivia *Dusknoir might be inspired by Grim Reaper, followed by Dusclops and Duskull. *Despite its legend, Dusknoir is not a legendary Pokémon. *In the Japanese version, the Dusknoir Pokédex entry says it takes spirits to the Underworld. This could possibly be referring to Hell, a place in some religions in which the souls of sinners are taken in order to punish their sins. It was changed to the spirit world possibly because of the entry's morbidness and reference to religion. Name origin Dusknoir's name is composed of two words. The first is "dusk", which means afternoon, and "noir", which is French for black. Gallery 477Dusknoir_DP_anime.png 477Dusknoir_Dream.png 477Dusknoir_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 477Dusknoir_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 477Dusknoir_Pokemon_Battle_Revolution.png 477Dusknoir_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Dusknoir-GO.png Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Large Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Item Evolution Pokémon